For Now
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: The canoe ride after Final Jam. Shane/Mitchie. Two-Shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. And sorry for not thinking of a witty line for the disclaimer.

Why isn't he here yet? He's the one who asked me to meet him here. And here I am. I've been waiting nearly two hours for His Highness to show up, I'm cold, I'm hungry and he's still not here!

I should probably introduce myself, right? I'm Mitchie Torres, currently camper at the famous Camp Rock, but I'm just your average teenage girl who loves music. Normally, I'm a fairly patient person. Today, however, is a completely different matter. I'm supposed to be meeting _him_ today, after days of not talking, and to say I am excited would be an understatement.

The 'him' in question? Rock star and teen sensation, Shane Gray. That's right. I'm waiting for Shane Gray to meet me at the docks so we can go for a canoe ride like he promised.

See the thing is, we were getting to be really good friends, before I had to go and mess things up. Let's not go into detail about all that…it's quite boring, I assure you. Anyway, we just managed to sort things out and I think a canoe ride was his way of letting me know that things were back to normal. At least that's how it would be if he ever got here. Clearly you can tell how much he cares about me – he still hasn't turned up!

Maybe I'm being a little harsh. After all, the campers are free to go and spend time with their friends as soon as Final Jam is over but the instructors have a meeting, which is probably where Shane is right now. He did tell me he wouldn't be free until seven…I checked my watch and immediately felt guilty. It was only quarter to seven and I had been yelling at him in my head for no reason.

I stopped pacing along the docks and sat down, sighing to myself. Why am I over-reacting so much? Surely I wouldn't be like this if I was waiting for Caitlyn? Shane was allowed to be on time – he wasn't as weird as someone like me, who felt the need to wait for him two hours before he was due to turn up.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. I didn't _like_ Shane, did I? I burst out laughing as I went over those words in my head again. What a stupid idea! Shane was a good friend. That was it. I mean, sure he was a cute friend. And a sweet friend. And I got along with him fantastically well…but that was it. He was just a _friend_.

At once the word sounded bitter on my tongue. Friends. And that's when it hit me. I liked Shane Gray. As more than a friend. I groaned. How could I have let this happen? Just when we had sorted things out as well. I looked at my hands. They weren't shaking and I wasn't showing any sign of shock. Why? Why wasn't I the slightest bit surprised on discovering that I liked Shane? Was it possible that I already knew, but just hadn't wanted to accept it?

"Mitchie!" called a voice behind me, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned around to see Shane jogging towards me. I couldn't help the grin that made its way onto my face as I took in the sight of the 'rock star.'

"Canoes?" he asked, once he had caught up to where I was sitting.

"Let's go, rock star!" I said, using the hand he had held out to pull myself up.

To my surprise, he didn't let go of my hand as we made our way over to the canoes. I was confused. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't figure out what I wanted in terms of my relationship with Shane. Should I tell him or not?

"Why so quiet, Mitch?" he asked, cutting into my thoughts.

"No reason. Just…thinking, really," I replied, hoping I had sounded convincing.

"Okay. Come on, then!" he said, as he threw me a life jacket.

We pushed the canoe out slightly before we got in, and somehow, despite mine and Shane's appalling canoeing skills, we found ourselves in the middle of the lake. Once we had got there however, we began going in circles again. It was almost as if it was our thing.

"So… What are you thinking about? Must be me, right?" he asked, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "No, actually, I was thinking about…Final Jam," I replied, hoping he hadn't noticed the brief pause.

"Yeah, you were really great, you know," he said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know! I mean, you sounded a little pitchy in places but that was OK, 'cause it made me sound better," I joked, unable to hide the grin that had worked its way onto my face.

Shane looked slightly surprised. Then he started laughing. I rolled my eyes again. I swear, the boy has the most infectious laugh I've ever heard and pretty soon, we were both laughing as though there was no tomorrow.

"Oh man, I'm going to miss this," he managed to say, once we had both stopped laughing like idiots.

I looked at him. "Miss what?"

"This…just you and me, messing about, I guess," he said slowly.

"Yeah…I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow. I'm really going to miss everyone," I said.

Shane didn't say anything in response. I had a feeling it was only just hitting him – that today was technically the last day of camp, and everyone would be leaving tomorrow.

"Hey, Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll still keep in touch, right?" he asked, and for the first time since I'd met him, he actually sounded nervous. "I mean, like, we could swap numbers and we could call each other and chat on the internet and we can maybe meet up every now and then, like when I've got time off, I could come – "

"Shane. You're rambling. Stop it." I cut him off mid sentence.

He looked sheepish. He had sounded really keen to keep in touch.

"Of course we're going to keep in touch. You can't get rid of me that easily!" I said, in an attempt to bring some humour into the conversation which was very easily slipping into the definite category of 'awkward.'

He seemed slightly more cheerful as I said this.

As for me, on the other hand, I was really confused. He had seemed so anxious that we should keep in contact and not lose touch. Did he really value my friendship that much? I found myself back at my unanswered question. Should I tell Shane that I liked him or not? Instantly I found myself answering. _No. _Shane and I had only just got back to being friends. I didn't want to risk telling him if it meant losing our friendship. The few days that he had stopped talking to me had been terrible and I had been a mess. I wasn't ready to go through that again.

I heard Shane laughing again. I frowned. "What's so funny, now?" I asked.

"You looked like you were having an argument with yourself. Did you win?" He asked, almost mockingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "None of your business, rock star. Although, I do have a question that you need to answer," I said.

He raised an eyebrow in response after choosing to ignore my immaturity.

"Is Nate single?"

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. I don't think I have ever seen anyone look as shocked as Shane did then.

"Nate?! Are you out of your mind, Mitch? I can't believe you like Nate! No way! You can't! I absolutely forbid it. You and my best friend? Never. Not in a million years. So you can get that thought out of your head right now," he finished.

I stared. I was annoyed beyond imagination. Did he just imply I wasn't good enough to date his best friend?

"Actually, rock star, I was asking for Caitlyn. But it's nice to know you think so highly of me," I said, lifting my oar up, ready to begin rowing back to the docks. Unfortunately, I'm not particularly lucky like that, so all I managed to do was turn the canoe a bit, but it was still nowhere near the docks. Seriously debating with myself whether or not it would be worth it to jump out and swim back to the docks, I was interrupted by Shane trying to get the oar out of my hand.

I glared. I couldn't believe him! I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I couldn't believe that less that less then fifteen minutes ago, I was thinking about how much I liked him.

He sighed. "Mitch, I swear I didn't mean it like that. Just hear me out, please."

Reluctantly I turned to look at him, waiting for him to explain.

"I didn't mean anything bad about you," he began. "I just wouldn't want you and Nate to get together. It's not that I don't think you're not good enough for him, or the other way around, but I just wouldn't want you to be with him. You are an amazing person, Mitch, and you deserve to be with someone who will really love and respect you. I'm not saying that Nate wouldn't, I just don't think I'm strong enough to be able to see you and Nate together," he finished, his eyes fixed on mine as they had been through his whole speech.

I let out a breath. "So, Caitlyn, huh? That could work," he looked away from me and attempted to sound cheerful.

"Why?" I asked

"Why, what? Why Nate and Caitlyn could work? Well, there's – "

"No. Why do you think you wouldn't be able to see me and Nate together?" I asked, as confidently as I could manage. On the inside, however, I was a nervous wreck. What had he meant?

"Because…_I_ like you," he stated simply.

Oh man. That's what it feels like to have your breath taken away. Seriously. Cue fainting now. Did he actually just say what I think he said?

Before I could say anything, he started rambling…again.

"It's okay if you don't like me back like that, hey, you don't even have to like me as a friend. I mean, I know I wasn't very nice to you after Beach Jam, so why should you, right? But, even if you did, like me back I mean, I would still want to get to know you a bit more –"

"Shane, shut up."

"Okay."

I sighed, trying to make sense of the babble that he had just come out with.

"I like you too, Shane," I stated. His eyebrows shot up and for a second, he looked like a five year old kid on Christmas Day.

I almost didn't want to say the next couple of things. I thought he was right. We had only just repaired our friendship – was it really wise to try and jump into a relationship when our friendship was still recovering?

"But, I think you're right. I think we should get to know each other a bit more first, before jumping into anything."

He looked relieved that I felt the same way.

"So…what does this mean?" he asked me.

"I think we should carry on as friends for now and just wait and see what happens in the future," I said.

He looked at me and smiled. In that moment, I knew that we were doing the right thing. I mean sure, I had seen Shane smile before, but none of those smiles had actually held some meaning like this one did. One thing I knew for sure. Shane Gray was stuck with me for the foreseeable future.

"Friends," he confirmed. "For now, anyway," he added winking at me.

I smiled. _For now, _I thought to myself as we began to row back to the docks. Shane interrupted my thoughts once again.

"So, what's this about Nate and Caitlyn?"

I laughed, feeling for the first time in ages, truly content.

* * *

AN: For those of you that managed to make it to the end...Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!! I know this has been done before...this is just my take no the canoe ride. I'm going to be slightly annoying now. I would really appreciate feedback for this. It's only the second story I've ever written so any tips on how to improve my writing would be great! I don't mind if you hated it - just let me know why! Please?

Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

AN: I didn't think the story felt quite finished at the end of 'For Now' and after some encouragement from the reviewers I decided to expand that one shot. It's slightly different and slightly predictable, but I hope you enjoy it! I have tense issues and I think the tenses is this are really mixed up...so feedback is not only appreciated, but its needed! Let me know what you think, and feel free to point out any mistakes.

* * *

I swear I was a patient person before I met Mitchie Torres. Okay, maybe patience isn't the right word to use. What I really mean, is that you would never have found me at the airport waiting for the arrivals. I mean, come on, this is me we're talking about. I'm _the _Shane Gray. I stifle a chuckle as I realise how arrogant that sounded, and how Mitchie would have hit me around the head for saying that…I mean, thinking that…'cause you know, Shane Gray doesn't talk to himself.

I glanced up at the screen, which just blinked and scanned it quickly, looking for Mitchie's flight.

Landed. It's landed. Yes! In no time at all, Mitchie will be in my arms. I began to make my way to the coffee shop that we had already agreed to meet at. Mitchie had felt it was too risky to meet at the meeting point because she thought I would be recognised. I had told her that was a risk anywhere we met but she still felt it would be easier to spot me at the meeting point. I didn't bother arguing...I mean, she would have won anyway.

I pushed the door open to the coffee shop and thinking that I may as well order something, wandered up to the counter. I opted for a coffee, never really having been a fan of tea and took a seat at one of the tables that was slightly in the corner. It was in perfect position...it could be seen from the door, and I could still have an eye on the screen.

The coffee shop was slightly busy, but luckily, no-one had really looked up when I walked in. I guess the hat and sunglasses that Nate had forced me to wear did help. I had my eyes fixed on the door when I found myself thinking about Mitchie again.

It had been a year since I had first met Mitchie at Camp Rock. We had hit it off almost instantly and the more time that we had spent together, the more I realised that I had begun to really like her. We were such good friends by then that it had almost felt wrong to be thinking of her like that. I tried really hard to forget about how I felt after a looong discussion with Nate. I thought I nearly succeeded, especially when me and Mitchie fell out, but at that point I found myself thinking about her even more.

We soon sorted through our problems (you don't want to know details, it's quite boring, I assure you) and as my way of making it up to her for being a jerk, I asked her to go on a canoe ride with me. She said yes, and I swear I have never been able to get that smile out of my head.

Anyway, to cut a long story short, I ended up telling her how I felt...after I had completely gotten on her nerves, but again, let's not go into that. I hadn't planned on it, it just happened and I think I even let slip that I wanted to stay as friends, even if there was the remote possibility that she felt the same way. I think my mouth dropped open in shock when she told me she liked me too.

It was completely unexpected and I never thought that she would ever feel the same way about me. I think my mouth fell open further when she said that she didn't think it was a good idea to jump into a relationship just yet. I remember thinking, how was this girl so damn perfect?

We decided to stay friends and things slow. And believe me, when I say slow, I mean _slow_. We've really taken our time in getting to know each other. I can safely say that apart from Nate and Jason who have known me forever, Mitchie is probably the only person who knows me the best.

Even though we live nowhere near each other, we've been pretty good at keeping in touch. And now, we are one week before Camp Rock starts again. Mitchie is going back for her second year so I invited her to stay with me for a week, then we could go to Camp Rock together. Yep, that's right, I'm one of the guest instructors again. And it's got nothing to do with the fact that Mitchie is going to be there so I'll be able to see her everyday this summer...I only said yes because Uncle Brown sounded really desperate.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand here. For some reason, being friends with Mitchie was easier than I had thought it would be. Of course the fact that I didn't see her at all during the year kind of helped. That sounded strange right? Basically if she had been around me, then things like not kissing her might have been really difficult, and that would definitely have screwed things up.

On the other hand, not seeing her has been really difficult too. I think the distance definitely got to me because there were times when I thought it wasn't possible to like someone who you hadn't seen for so long and I managed to convince myself that I didn't like Mitchie like that.

I let slip what I thought I felt to Jason, who took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"Shane, you like Mitchie as much as I like birdhouses. And that's a lot in case you didn't know.

I had stared at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, when you talk about her you get this dorky grin on your face and you spend 23 hours a day talking about her. I mean, seriously, I think I could describe Mitchie's smile, the way she talks, the way she laughs in a lot of detail and I've only met the girl once."

Nate had decided to join in as well at that point.

"Dude, Jason just made more sense than you did."

I had thrown one of my famous Shane Gray glares at him.

"He's right though. You like Mitchie as much as I like Caitlyn. And seeing as she's my girlfriend, I would say that's a lot."

I had pulled myself together after he had said that. Partly because Nate had mentioned Caitlyn and just the mention of her name in this situation was lethal. If she ever found out that I was having doubts about my feelings for Mitchie, I may as well start writing my will right now.

"Don't worry," Nate had said, reading my thoughts. "I won't tell her."

As I thought about Caitlyn, I couldn't help but smile. I loved her; she was like a little sister to me. She teased me mercilessly and I was almost always the subject of her jokes, but she was the only person apart from Mitchie who would call me on my crap.

It had been Mitchie who had told me about her feelings for Nate. I had almost hit my head against a wall when I realised how right she was. I introduced them on the last day at Camp Rock after a few not so subtle nudges from Mitchie. They had swapped numbers before we left and over the past year had become pretty inseparable. Caitlyn lived fairly close by to us so it hadn't been impossible for them meet up over the year. Things had worked out great for them

I took a look at the screen which now said 'Baggage in Hall' for Mitchie's flight.

Me and Mitchie on the other hand...it had been impossible to meet and neither of us had mentioned the conversation where we had decided to be friends again.

I hadn't brought it up because I didn't want to pressure Mitchie into deciding whether or not we were ready for a relationship. But why hadn't _she_ brought it up? Was it possible she didn't like me anymore? Maybe she had found someone else and was just coming to stay with me so she could let me know in person. My mind began racing at a million thought per second and my heart rate sped up as the thought of my Mitchie with another guy crossed my brain.

I could almost hear Caitlyn's voice in my head telling me to stop being an idiot. She was right.

Mitchie was perfect. She would never do that to me. My heart rate sped up again as I thought about her. She was so amazing, and so different from other girls. Around her, I turned into a nervous wreck and she could send my stomach to butterfly zone just by smiling at me.

I was brought back to the present by the revelation that I didn't want to be just friends with Mitchie anymore. I wanted to hug her and kiss her and be able to call her my girlfriend.

And she better not have met someone else. I groaned inwardly. I sounded like a jealous, insecure idiot. She better still like me. But then again, what's not to like? I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud!

"Shane, whatever arrogant thought is inside your head right now, get it out."

The second I heard that voice, all previous thoughts left my head. I looked up at the person who had spoken and found myself inhaling sharply. I met her eyes and I think the world stopped around us. I could tell she was trying her hardest to look serious, but the twinkle in her brown eyes gave it all away. I wasn't sure how many moments passed, us just staring at each other but the airport tannoy brought us back to earth.

"Shane...are you going to say anything?"

I could almost hear the hesitancy in that sentence.

"Yeah. You look amazing," I said. My voice wasn't functioning properly and that was the most I could manage. She blushed and I smirked, getting some of my confidence back.

"Are we going to stay here then?" She asked.

I had to tell her now. I had to tell her I loved her.

"Mitchie, before I say anything, I just want you to know that no matter what we will always be best friends, okay?"

She looked confused so I thought it would be best to just say it.

"So here's the thing. I was waiting for your flight to land and I got thinking. Remember that canoe ride?"

I watched as realisation dawned on her face.

"Yeah, well remember how we said that we would stay friends for the time being. Well, I was fine with it. I really was, until these stupid thoughts invaded my brain and I realised I don't want you to be with anyone else and that's when it hit me. I am officially an idiot. I was absolutely convinced that you had forgotten about me and that you like someone else and man, I'm really not making any sense now, am I?"

Mitchie was now staring at me with wide eyes. I looked her in the eye, trying to find a way to tell her without sounding like an idiot. I grinned as I reached for her hand and pulled her closer.

"People tell me that I ramble a lot and then I don't make much sense," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "I hope this makes sense."

I leaned down and kissed her.

It was everything I had ever thought it would be and so much more. I moved my hands to her waist and pulled her closer. I felt her move her hands to around my neck and she pulled my head down. She tasted like mint and vanilla and I was addicted. I felt giddy and light headed and I didn't ever want this feeling to stop. Just as the thought crossed my mind, she pulled away.

We were both breathing as though we had just been sprinting.

She was smiling shyly and I couldn't help the smile the crept onto my face. She looked up at me and whispered, "It's about time rock star."

I grinned down at her and took her hand as I led her out of the airport. I couldn't believe that she was actually mine, that she was with an idiot like me.

"So I hear that I've completely forgotten about you and that I like someone else now?" Her voice cut into my thoughts. I grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

She laughed. "Oh, Shane, I swear only you would get that idea into your head. I'm yours, silly. I have been ever since that canoe ride."

I smiled at her as I realised she was right. Even though we had agreed to be friends, it was like there was an unspoken agreement between us. She was mine, was the only thought that filled my head as I started the car. Mine.


End file.
